


Cherry Cola

by Lywinis



Series: One Shots -- Capsicoul [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Crossdressing Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a new car as an apology from Fury, and Steve loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cola

_Well I'm not the world’s most physical guy,_  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine.   
\-- The Kinks, ‘Lola’

* * *

 

 

The rules were simple. You didn’t touch Lola. That was it, and that was all.

No one crossed Phil, especially when he got back. The juniors tiptoed around the man, the _legend_ , the agent who still took his tea the same way, but walked with a limp and carried a cane with a chrome tipped knob on the handle. He clacked around SHIELD, a folder under one arm and his cane in the other hand, giving gruff orders and wincing as his chest twinged.

His eyes were haunted and dark, his face a grim series of lines instead of the cheerful, although bland smile he wore. His cheer was gone, replaced with a pale and serious agent still on light duty. His only seeming joy was the cherry red C1 Corvette that had appeared in the garage with the keys in an envelope hand delivered by Fury himself. He still owed Phil his cards, but the car was a start. He still hadn’t quite forgiven him. Still, he’d run his hand in a loving caress over the hood, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

The car was tiny, but it was a good little machine, polished and pretty. She was gorgeous, scrubbed to a mirror shine and growled like a cougar when Phil turned the key. He sat there for a moment and listened to the car’s engine, his eyes closing in pleasure.

This, at least, was a nice bonus.

Stark seemed to think so too, giving her a second look from under his shades as Phil caught him in the Stark Industries parking garage. He proceeded up the elevator with him for the weekly debriefing. Curiously, Steve was absent, Stark waving a hand and mentioning that Steve said he had something to take care of. Phil frowned, but pulled out a packet for the Captain, leaving it in his mailbox at the base of the tower. He made his way back into the underground parking garage after the meeting, jingling Lola’s keys in his pocket.

She really was a pleasure to drive, and she was all his. He didn’t have to share her with anyone. He’d named the car after the cherry red paint job, the color reminding him of the song he’d grown up with. The white wall tires were just a kicker, and if he’d had a splash of blue in there somewhere, it would be telling. Instead, the interior was white leather, very tasteful, and he ran his fingers over the butter-soft seat before he put his cane into the passenger seat.

“Agent Coulson?” came the voice, and Phil turned. He didn’t see anyone in the dim garage, the single lamp in the area illuminating him and his car but not much else for a couple of feet. Normally, he’d be worried, but he recognized the voice.

“Captain Rogers,” he said. He peered into the dimness, and could just make out Steve’s broad shoulders, hunched in on themselves. “I thought I’d missed you during the briefing. Something I can help you with?”

“Yes, if you could.” Steve sounded uncomfortable, and Phil moved to assist, wincing when his chest throbbed as he took a step without the cane. “No, no, stay there. I’ll…come to you.”

Phil quirked a brow, but remained where he was, leaning against Lola’s door. He could hear the clicking of heels as the Captain moved closer, and he wondered if Pepper or another employee had wandered down there as well.

Soon, though, as Steve stepped into the light cast by the lamp, Phil could see that this was not the case.

Steve looked as though he’d stepped out of one of his USO posters, and while that might be normal, it wasn’t normal to see him dolled up like one of his backup dancers instead of his uniform. Phil let his gaze travel from the toes of the sequined red pumps to the stocking-clad knees, to the skirt that was short enough to be a halter top, ruffled and striped in red and white. A blue petticoat beneath hid the upper part of Steve’s muscular thighs, but only just. Phil swallowed, letting his gaze travel up and up, drinking in Steve like an oasis. The blue halter top was knotted about his neck and stretched across his impressive chest, his hands clad in white gloves that rose to just above his elbows. A jaunty blue service cap topped it off, and Phil saw that whoever had done it had made the effort to do Steve’s makeup as well.

Steve was, in essence, a very lovely USO girl.

“Captain?” he asked.

Steve’s arms were folded over his chest, and he flinched when Phil spoke his name. He raised his gaze to Phil’s his cheeks reddening at the gaze. Phil quirked a brow at him.

“Lose a bet?” Phil asked. Steve nodded, his lower lip between his teeth. Phil tore his gaze away from Steve as a flush rolled down Steve’s bare shoulders, coating what parts of his chest that Phil could see. He was too put together, too well-groomed to be anyone else but Stark. He didn’t know whether to thank the billionaire or march up there and taser him. He was torn between the two, watching Steve rock on the heels.

“Tony, uh, decided that this was better than charging me money.” Steve looked away, and Phil wanted to close the distance between them so that the Captain would look at him from under those dark lashes. His brain traveled right down the wrong road, imagining the bright red lips that Steve was bruising between his teeth were wrapped around his cock instead. He banished that thought. That was a _bad_ thought. He needed to clear that one right off the board.

He swallowed, meeting Steve’s eyes without realizing he’d taken half a step forward.

“What was the bet?”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Steve said, looking down. “I was supposed to come down here and…well, offer myself to you.”

“What?” Phil asked, throat gone dry as a bone. His eyes widened, the pupils blown, and he could see Steve’s eyes in the light. They were dark and stormy, their usual bright blue gone the color of a rough ocean.

“Tony said the bet would be over if I walked down here and offered to…to sleep with you while dressed like this.” He looked away. “So, I’m just going to go back upstairs.”

_Mister Stark did declare that the bet would be over once Agent Coulson declined or accepted the offer, Captain Rogers._

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve muttered, clearly annoyed. Phil licked his lips and took a step forward, stumbling without the cane. Steve was there in an instant, catching him and bracing him in warm arms. Phil looked up, and damned if he didn’t look good even closer. Phil rested his palm against his chest.

“Let me ask you this,” Phil said, his voice husky and surprising them both. “Do…you want to sleep with me?”

Steve blinked, blue eyes thoughtful. “Well, given a proper date, a proper few dates, I don’t see why not. I like you, Phil.”

“You don’t have a problem with me being a man?” Phil asked.

“If I did, you’d know, Phil.”

Phil nodded slowly. “And if I said yes to this offer? You know you’re not bound by it, right? Anything Stark promises I can easily revoke and put a few stitches in its place.”

Steve chuckled, his voice husky. “I want to, but, isn’t that a little fast?”

“Why? We’re both consenting adults. We’re blowing off steam.” Phil rolled his shoulders. “I like you, Steve.”

Steve blinked again. “That’s the first time you’ve called me that. I just – what about after?”

“We can talk about it, re-evaluate it after. If you want to, and I want to, what’s stopping us?” he asked, his hands resting on the jut of Steve’s hips. The heat the soldier gave off was incredible, even in the flimsy costume. Phil resisted the urge to press up against him like a cat.

“JARVIS,” Steve said.

“JARVIS?” Phil called out.

_Yes, Agent Coulson?_

“Can you cut all security feeds to this block of the parking level, including the six cameras aimed at my car that he doesn’t seem to think I know about? And can you lock down this level for now, and give us warning if Stark comes poking about?”

 _Of course, sir. Shall I dim the lights?_ The AI sounded amused, but Phil smiled. He liked JARVIS, and he got the distinct impression that the AI liked him in return.

“No, thank you, I want to be able to see for this.” Phil looked up at Steve, who still had his lip between his teeth, and reached up to touch the side of his neck. He could feel the way Steve’s pulse jumped as Phil’s palm cupped warm skin. “Are you positive you want to do this?”

“We’re two consenting adults, right?” Steve asked, reaching up to touch Phil’s chest. Phil nodded, standing on tiptoe to press his lips to Steve’s at last. Steve sighed, and the tense line of his shoulders smoothed, eased away as Phil kept the kiss light, pulling away after a moment.

“You look good,” Phil murmured. He traced the line of one broad, bare shoulder with a fingertip. “Very good. You took your time.”

“I had to be serious,” Steve murmured, ducking his head. “As silly as the costume was, it had to be authentic.”

“Oh?” Phil asked, and Steve walked him closer to Lola, the only surface that wasn’t a concrete pillar in this part of the garage. “And why is that?”

“Because you appreciate the finer details,” Steve said. “You would know. It was important. Was that stupid?”

He gave Phil a searching look, but Phil smiled and kissed him again. Steve shuddered, opening his mouth to Phil with a sigh. Phil swallowed it, his hands flexing on Steve’s hips. The stripy material of Steve’s skirt crinkled under his fingers, and Phil trailed his hands along Steve’s chest.

“Makes me wonder how authentic it is,” Phil said. “How far down does it go?”

Steve swallowed. “All the way down.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Steve nodded, mute. Phil lowered himself to his knees with a small grunt, his fingers toying with the hem of the skirt. He reached out and wrapped a hand around one of Steve’s legs, feeling the silky texture of the nylons he was wearing. Steve leaned back against Lola, shivering against the cherry red side paneling.

“You were right,” Phil said, warm breath brushing against the inside of Steve’s knee. Steve let out a soft noise that turned into a moan as Phil kissed the inside of his knee, working his way up Steve’s thigh before doing the same to the other.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, toying with the garters that Steve wore to keep his stockings up. He pressed his lips to the skin around them, rucking Steve’s skirt up and over the already growing bulge in the silky panties Steve wore. Steve shivered, squirming a little. Phil kissed his way all the way up Steve’s thigh, passing his breath over the thickening length of Steve’s cock, and watched it jump in response.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Steve?” he asked. Steve nodded, his breath coming short and sharp. “You know what the first thought I had was when I saw you step into view?”

Steve shook his head, biting his lip.

“I wanted you on your knees, with your mouth around my cock,” he said, one hand stroking up the back of Steve’s calf, to the back of his thigh, where he squeezed. Steve’s hands reached for him, and he evaded them, a whimper wrenching from Steve as Phil stood back up, moving into Steve’s space and kissing him hard, possessive as he cupped the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve moaned, his lips bruised as he pulled back, the artificial darkening of his eyes making them seem large in his face.

“Phil,” he said, hands twisting into his suit jacket. “Please.”

“Please is nice,” Phil said, smirking. “I like please. Please what, Steve?”

“You got up.” Steve rubbed a hand along his shoulder. “I need –“

“I know what you need. You’re going to get it. You want my mouth wrapped around your cock, don’t you?” Phil smiled as Steve nodded. “Sit on the hood.”

“Your car…” Steve said, hesitating. “You sure?”

“I want you bent over the hood, Steve, but we’ll get to that. Sit down, it’s all right.” Phil nodded. “Makes it easier on me.”

“We can wait if you need—“ Steve was cut off by another bruising kiss from Phil, and he relaxed against the hood, Phil’s hands rucking up Steve’s skirt again. “Fuck…”

Phil smiled and leaned against the car, bending down and giving Steve a long, slow lick through the fabric of his panties. Steve jerked, his hips rolling upward, and he swore again, one hand in Phil’s suit jacket and the other wound in his skirt to keep it rolled up.

“You like that, huh?” he asked, nosing at Steve’s cock through his panties. He made no move to pull them down, appreciating the tease that the slide of fabric over sensitive skin could provide. He cupped Steve through the silk, letting him grind up against his palm.

“God, Phil…” Steve’s chest was heaving. If anything, Phil would swear he was more turned on by this than Phil himself was. Phil smiled at him. He leaned up, tilting his lips against Steve’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you raw against the hood of my car, and you’re going to love every second of it, aren’t you?” He punctuated it with a slide of his fingers against the length of Steve’s cock, and the soldier jerked, gasping.

Steve gave a wobbly nod, and Phil sucked a welt into the side of Steve’s neck.

“Slide off the hood, turn around, and assume the position,” Phil said. “I want to see those gorgeous legs of yours spread wide.”

Steve obeyed, laying across Lola’s hood, his ass in the air. Phil sucked in a breath, running his hand across the swell of it through the panties, and Steve arched against his hand. Phil brought his hand down in a sharp slap, and Steve yelped, arching against the car, his legs straining. Lola creaked, her wheels shifting.

Phil leaned over Steve, his hand smoothing over skin that must be stinging.

“I know that you were provided with the means to an end, if Stark set you up to this. Check the pockets.” Steve fumbled in the hidden pockets of the skirt, finally pulling out a bottle and a wrapped package. A condom printed with the Captain’s shield. Cute.

When he was done here he was going to either shake Stark until his teeth rattled or thank him. He’d decide which later. For now, he slid the silk down just enough to give him access, leaving Steve covered in the front.

“Have you done this before?” Phil asked. Steve, shivering and arching against the slowly stroking fingers of Phil’s other hand, shook his head. Phil hummed. “I’m going to be as gentle as possible. It may burn a little, and it might just feel weird. I’ll stop if you need it, just ask.”

Steve nodded, biting into his lower lip.

The halter top he was wearing was perfect for this view, because it gave Phil an uninterrupted view of Steve’s bare back. He pressed kisses and nips to the skin, squirting and warming the lube between his palms, one finger sliding up against him and making Steve arch. Phil pressed against him, slow and sure, Steve whimpering and squirming to get more friction. Phil was careful, pumping in and out, stretching and coaxing, Steve gasping. His other hand reached around, stroking Steve through the silk of the panties. One finger became two, stretching and scissoring, Phil’s words of gentle encouragement causing Steve to relax against Lola’s hood enough that he was pliant by the time Phil stepped back, wiping his hands on his handkerchief.

“This might hurt a little,” Phil said, unzipping his pants and sliding the condom on, stroking himself back to hardness and slicking himself for good measure. “I’d really like this to be on a bed.”

“Next time,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder at him. Phil had to admit he was quite the sight, splayed out on Lola with his bare ass in the air, the panties tugged down just low enough to allow Phil access. “Just…for now, I want you, Phil. _Please_.”

He rolled his hips against the side of the car, and Phil nodded, stepping behind him and teasing him by sliding the head of his cock around the edges, teasing as Steve rubbed back against him. Phil gave a groan, guiding himself in, and Steve whimpered with the first slow inch. Phil was patient, the broken noises Steve was making as he slid home doing a lot to test his patience. He slid home with a hiss, because Steve was tight and slick, raw heat to rival a furnace.

Phil stood there, braced against Steve for what felt like forever, his nerves feeling scraped raw before Steve shifted backward. Phil moaned, leaning over Steve and pulling back, settling back home in a short, shallow thrust. Steve whimpered, wiggling as Phil moved, and Phil put a hand on his hip to hold him steady.

“Steve,” he groaned, pressing him against Lola’s side, the short and shallow thrusts turning to something longer and harder, the slap of skin sounding in the garage as Phil set a brutal pace. His strokes made Steve arch, and Phil shifted Steve’s hand down.

“Touch yourself,” he groaned, the scent of Steve’s skin making him nip a trail down the soldier’s spine. “I want to see you come.”

Steve nodded, his other hand braced against Lola’s hood. She rocked with their movement, but she was as steady as a stone as Phil thrust into Steve and sucked welts into Steve’s back. Phil could see Steve’s arm working, and he drove into him, feeling the tension build within him like a watch being wound. The sensation centered in the base of his spine, and he levered Steve up at the last second, pulling his back flush with Phil’s chest. Phil kept up the snap of his hips, reaching down and taking over for Steve.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, his fingers closing over Steve’s cock. Steve hadn’t even bothered to shift the panties down, and Phil didn’t either. “We’re going to ruin these. You’re going to have to get more. You’re going to come in them, and we’ll have to get you more.”

Steve moaned, trying to arch backward and thrust forward into Phil’s hand at the same time. Phil stroked him through the silk, kissing and biting at Steve’s neck. He could feel Steve’s body tensing, and then, with a cry, Steve hunched forward, his whole body tightening up. Phil continued on with a few more short thrusts before the thread snapped and he tumbled over the edge, his thrusts turning lazy and shallow before stopping altogether.

They lay together, catching their breath as Phil lay atop Steve and Steve lay atop Lola, Phil pressing kisses to Steve’s spine. He felt okay to move after a few moments, and he slid free with a groan and a whimper from Steve. He righted himself, taking a look at Steve now that he wasn’t otherwise occupied. He was wrecked, his back covered in welts and his legs looking unsteady as he braced against Lola. Steve pulled up the panties and tugged the skirt down, turning to catch Phil and kiss him long and soft and slow.

“Dinner.” Steve said.

Phil blinked. “Dinner?”

“With me,” Steve said, still somewhat breathless. “Come and have dinner with me.”

“You sure?” Phil asked.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t. I meant to ask before, and then things got all screwy,” he said, and Phil frowned. “Not your fault. I shouldn’t bet against Tony, I know.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him close. Phil looked up at him as though to check. Steve smiled, kissing away the frown line that smoothed under the press of his lips.

“You’re not even angry about the panties?” Phil asked.

“Not anymore,” Steve said, nosing against Phil. “Dinner?”

“Of course,” Phil said. “I meant to ask you the right way, and then things happened.”

Steve laughed. “I think it’s safe that we can blame Stark.”

“Or thank him,” Phil murmured. He leaned up into Steve and nuzzled his jaw. “Tonight, at eight? I’ll come pick you up?”

“That sounds good,” Steve said, smiling. Phil brushed his lips along Steve’s jaw, and then Steve pulled back, wobbling a bit as he made his way back to the elevator, unused to the heels. Phil watched him go, sagging against Lola’s side.

It was only then that he noticed the handprint sized dent in the hood, and he swore under his breath. Good thing Clay was good with body work. He started her up, listening to her purr.

Maybe it was his ears, but Lola sounded more satisfied than before.

* * *

No one was allowed to touch Lola. That rule went for everyone in SHIELD, except for Steve Rogers.

One date turned into two, then three, then moving in together. Through it all, Steve and Phil doted on each other. If they snuck off sometimes to the garage with no one else the wiser, that was between the two of them. Lola, too, of course.

A lady never kissed and told, however.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a dare, and I keep seeing Phlint prompts all over the place because of that little roadster, so I had to take a swing at it for the Capsicoul crowd. Phil/Steve/Lola is my new OT3.
> 
> A fun exercise all around. Hope you enjoyed! More Extra Credit when I've had some sleep.


End file.
